Highschool Drama
by Mastertamari
Summary: Yuna was cursed! Not the 'wicked witch' curse, but the 'drop dead gorgeous' curse. And going to a school full of hentais, sexy bastards, and your long time crush can make it a little hard. But hey! Thats high school for ya.


Tamari: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR MUSIC! I ONLY OWN YUNA, RIKKU, LULU, LITA, TOHRU, AND I KINDA OWN JUUBI, OK!

Summary: Yuna was cursed! Not the 'wicked witch' curse, but the 'drop dead gorgeous' curse. And going to a school full of hentais, sexy bastard, and your long time crush, can make it a little hard. But hey! Thats high school for ya.

Warning:Bad language, sexual scenes, Oocness, violents and more.

Pairings: SasuYuna, NaruYuna, KibaYuna, ItaYuna, SaiYuna, GaaYuna, NejiYuna, JuuYuna, DeiYuna, SasoYuna, OthersYuna, SasuSaku, SasuKarin, SasuOthers, LeeTen, SaiSaku, SaiOthers, KibaHina, KibaOthers, KibaIno, OthersIno, SakuNaru, SakuOthers, NaruIno, NaruOthers, ItaDei, ItaOthers, NejiRikku, NejiOthers, GaaLulu, GaaOthers, JuuOthers, SuiKarin, SasoDei, JugoMiko,KakashixShizune, and thats all for now.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner thoughts'**

_'Flashbacks/dreams/texts/emails'_

_**'songs-music/letters'**_

* * *

><p>XXxHighschool dramaxXX<p>

Chapter 1: Bad day

(Yuna's P.O.V.).

Beep Beep Beep!

My hand outstretched to hit the snooze button but ended up knocking over a lamp "Uggghhhh stupid clock!" I groaned then cracked open two, werid (But beautiful) dried up blood red eyes. I ran a hand through my long light purple hair that looked like a aubretia flower, then got up to get ready for school. School wasn't too bad, the teachers were..well werid and all, but hey thats what makes it interesting right?

I took a quick shower, making sure to get every part of my body clean. (No I'm not a neat freak, but I can have my moments.) I brushed my hair into two long ponytails, that reached my lower back. Then put on my dark purple panties and bra, that had little dog paw prints on them. Then came my sleeveless white tanktop, after that came a black and white hooded jacket (The sleeves and the hood part is black, the rest is white.), with a dark purple skull in the middle on the front, and the words "FUCK YOU, BITCH!" on the back. Some dark grey (Looks black to me) jeans that had a few rips in them, a pair of white socks, and black and dark purple sneakers (Black white and dark purple, are my favorite colors!). Lastly a dried up blood red (My eye color) eclipse(A half moon and the sun) amulet. I excited my room, and hurryed down the wooded stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Okaa-san!" I said then pecked her on the cheek. "Dad at work?"

"Yea, hungry?" She said, and told me to take a seat.

"Starved!" My mom rolled her eyes and set breakfast in front of me. Egg's bacon and french toast, yummm. But sometimes I honestly think she's trying to fatten me up, nah. My mom was beautiful, she had the same color hair like me, except hers reached her middle back and not the back of her knees (Dont look at me like that! I have long hair, so what!). Nice stormy blue eyes, pale creamy skin, and a nice body (I'm not attracted to to my mom! So you guys can fuck yourself.).

"So, how has school been sweetie?"

"Great!" I smiled then devoured my breakfast, and almost choked when I saw the time. "Love ya! But gotta go!" I blew her a kiss, and grabbed my keys and cell phone and was out the door faster than the speed of light (Ok, maybe not that fast. But I was pretty damn quick!).

I love my car. I had a jet black hummer with dark purple flames on it. I call it 'Juubi, ok I named it after my brother, only because it looks like him in a werid way.

I'm at school about 45 mintues before the bell is set to ring for class (I love you Juubi! Not my brother, but my car).

"INOUE-CHAN!" And my bad day begins now. You see i've been cursed, not the "wicked witch" curse, but the "HOLY FUCK, YOUR HOT!" curse. I have a body that chicks would kill for (Literally.). My boobs were HUGE, not big like our principal Tsunade (Oh kami-sama, I hope mine dont get like that!) but they were bigger then Hinata's and shes like double D (For you hentai's that thought I was looking, she's one of my best friends, we tell each other this kind of stuff!). I had an hour glass figure, not those "OMG! EAT SOMETHING!" ones, but the "GOT DAMN! SEXY!" one that you just wanted to hold on to. My legs were long hairless and skinny (I'm about 5'6. I'm taller then most girls, but still shorter then the guys.). And like I said earlier, I have long light purple hair that looked like a aubretia flower, werid (again, but beautiful!) dried up blood red eyes, and creamy ivory skin. And so you have it, that is my curse, the curse of beauty.

I quicky ran down the hall ways, not careing where I was going. The only thing on my was "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" which I am doing.

I kepted running, until I was pulled in a janitor's closet (Which was huge, by the way.). I leaned my back againest the door and sighed loudly, but after hearing a cough I remembered that I was not alone. I looked up to see my protect...ors. It was my friends, Lulu and Sabaku Temari. Lulu had short light orange hair, midnight blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wear a dark grey short sleeve shirt, that had a picture of a panda eating bamboo on it, a short black skirt, blue and white striped socks that reached her thighs, blue and white sneakers, and to top it all off she had on her glasses. Temari had blonde hair that she always kepted in four ponytails, forest green eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a sleeveless hooded white dress that had small pale green hearts on it, below the knee dark blue jeans, two black sweat bands, and flat tan sandals.

Termari is super cool and nice. "Yuna, you ok! Shikamaru texted me saying that you needed help!" Why in the hell didn't he try to help me! Nara Shikamaru is one of my best guy friends and Temari's boyfriend. Werid, right. He's the laziest guy on the planet, but is smart as hell. He world get a reward for it, if he finished one got damn test. Anyway, he had dark grey/brown hair that he kept inside of a ponytail, light brown eyes, and pale creamy skin. Most likely he's wearing a mold green jacket, dark grey jeans, with his black army boots. Ok lets forget about him right now. Now Lulu was quite, not "I-I'm shy." quite, but "Your not worth a breath." quite. She really cool though, if you stay on her good side. She was smart too, maybe even smather then Shikamaru. She liked to make inventions and stuff, and she's damn good at it.

I was so busy in my thoughts, I forgot to say thank you.

"HELLO! EARTH TO YUNA!" I snapped out of my thought, and looked at an angry Temari and a bored Lulu.

"O-oh sorry, thanks for the help back there." I smiled and heard them both sigh as we exited the closet.

"Anyway, Me and Shikamaru have a date this weekend, and I dont know what to wear. Should I wear that red dress I g-" I tuned her out after that and continued walking, until I saw him. My breath hitches, and I feel like theirs no one else in the world but us. My crush and prince charming, since forever. Uzumaki Naruto. His eyes are what pulled me in the most, they captured me, making me melt as they gaze at me. He had short blonde/golden hair that was spiked up all over his head and untidy, beautiful azure blue eyes, and sunkissed skin, with three whiskers on each of his cheeks (He was about a head or more taller then me.). He had a nice well (And I mean 'well'.) built body, six pack and the 'other' things. He was wearing a white T shirt that had a picture of raman on it, a long sleeve (Open!) orange jacket, stormy blue/grey jeans with rips, a aqua necklace around his neck, and orange and black sneakers. One word, "SEXY!".

"Are you even listening to me, damnit?" Temari asked me, with her arms crossed. And a glare towards me.

"No." I answered truthfully. I turned my eyes away from Naruto and looked at her, and she looked ready to attack.

"If we dont get to class, you two will get dention." Lulu says with a sigh.

Temari scoffs, then we both realize that she said 'us' "Matte, what do you mean 'us'. Your going to get in trouble too." Temari said as she raised an eyebrow at her. Lulu sighed again, and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Its simple, I am going to leave you both here standing like fools." And with that she walked away leaving me and Temari there with our jaws dropped.

"HEEYY!"We both yelled and ran after her.

(At lunch.).

After three of my classes, lunch is next and I'm starved (I like eating, so what!). The bell rang and I shoved all my things into my backpack, and slung it over my shoulder and slowly walked out. Alot of people passed me by, but I payed no mind to them. I opened the doors to the cafeteria and I prayed that no one saw me, wouldn't want to repeat what happen earlier right. I speed walked over to my usual table and set my things down, hopeing my fanboys (And Girls.) didnt see me.

"Sup Yun!" a familiar voice says about 10 minutes after I got there. I looked up to see Kiba with his dog Akamaru sticking his head out Kiba's backpack (There no pets allowed at school.). Kiba had short dark brown hair that was just as spikey and untidy as Naruto (Ok, a little less.), black eyes, nice tan skin, and a upside down red triangle on each of his cheeks. He was well built too. He was wearing a short sleeve light brown, black and white plaid jacket (Which was opened.), a black T shirt, black belt, black jeans, he had a red wrist watch on his right arm and a black one on the left, a black necklace that had dog fangs on it, and black conbat boot. Even though he was my best guy friend, I had to admit he was HOT!

I glared and put my hands on my hips. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend that was supposed to meet me here 10 minutes ago! My mistake." I said crossing my arms and glared harder. Which didnt work because he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, dont be such a girl."

"The last time I checked, I am a girl."

"Fine, fine! Im sorry, next time i'll text you or something."He said and waved his hand around. I could haved kepted it going, but I think he's had enough suffer for the day.

I scoffed and walked pasted him to the lunch line. We talked about stupid stuff like, the weather, homework, and other boring stuff. As we were walking, I bumped into something hard, but soft and warm at the same time (It still knocked me down on the floor!). I grunted and looked at the person (I hope it was a person.) that knocked me down, and founded myself frozen. "Sorry, didnt see you down there. You ok?" I swere I melted at his loud, but worried voice. Naruto held his hand out to me, and I slowly took it while blushing. He pulled me up to my feet, damn he was strong. Not that I'm heavy or anything its ju- WAIT he talking, listen!

"Your ok right? I dont need to carry you to the nurse do I?"Aww he sound so cute when he's confused.

Kiba nudged me slightly and I came out of my un(Very, is more like it.)sexual fantasies. "H-huh? Oh y-yea, I'm fine, just fine."I said and put some of my hair behide my ear (Damn you nervous habit!).

He smiled, and I felt my legs go into jello mode (QUICK! SOMEONE CATCH ME!).

"Cool, well see you around Yuna-chan." he said and walked away.

After our (My.) NaruYuna scene, we got our lunch, and was now at our table. Our table had Me, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Lulu, Tenten and Rikku. Yamanaka Ino was my best friend, we known each other before either of us could walk (Crawl for that matter.). My mom and Ino's mom were good friends, so they thought "since were friends, are kids should be friends." which we are. Ino was nice, funny and cool. She could be an idiot at times (Alot of times.), and she tends to have alot of boyfriends (She's looking for the 'one'.), but hey we cant live without her. Ino had long (Not as long as mind, but it reached her butt.) blonde hair, and nice sky blue eyes, she was on the pale side, but who cares. She was wearing a short sleeve white button up shirt, with a plum purple sleeveless shirt over it, dark grey jeans, a black bracelet on her left arm, and flat black boots. Haruno Sakura was another one of my best friends, She was nice, but had a bad tember, and loved to gossip, but we wouldn't trade her for the world (Or would we?). We meet when we were about 4 through Ino, and we've been friends ever since. Sakura had short pink cherry blossom hair, emerald eyes, and was pale. She was wearing a long light pink sleeveless shirt with white flower designs on it, a black vest, light black jeans, a key nacklace, and black 3 inch heels. Hyuga Hinata was the last to finish our little group people called 'Y.I.S.H', I meet her while going to a business meeting with my dad when I was 5 (Which was at their house.). Hinata's shy and quite, but a great friend, dont know what I do without her. Hinata had long raven hair that was alittle higher then her lower back, lavender with just a hint of cream eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a big long sleeve lavender jacket (She didnt like to show off her body, with it on you couldnt even tell she had a figure.), creamy color shorts that reached her knees, two white bracelets on each arm, and white sandals. Tenten was another great friend, she was nice and like to talk, and she knew how to use a weapon. She had dark brown hair which was in two buns, and dark brown eyes, and her skin was pale (Alot of my friends are pale.). She was wearing a white dress that reach her thighs, it also had grey rose designs on it. A long sleeve black jacket, and flat peach boots. And lastly, there was Rikku. Rikku is alot Tenten, except she knews pressure points (Not good.) insead. She had red/brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was pale. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, with a short sleeve yellow shirt over it, a light blue skirt, and tan sandals.

We all started dugging into our food. Which was pizza, hambugers, chicken, and other stuff. We were all laughing and smiling without a care in the, but all great things most come to a end.

Our great moment were interrupted when the bell rang, signalling us to go back to class.

We all got up and threw away our lunch trays. I was the last to leave and start heading out. But someone bumped into me (What is this, bump into Yuna day?) and I dropped my bag. "Itai, gomen." I said and stand up, my back facing the person. "Hn, you should be." I turned around quickly and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke, who was looking at me with no emotion on his face whatsoever. "Are you going to move out my way or what?" He said, and I can tell he was annoyed.

I glared at him and 'hmph' (I to can play the emo part.). As much as I hated (AND I MEAN HAATTEED!) to admit it, Uchiha Sasuke was fucking HOT! He had short raven colored hair, that was spike up and looked like a ducks butt, he was a inch or 2 taller then Naruto, he had a nice well built body, he was pale, and his eyes were black like onyx. The bastard was wearing a white T shirt, with a long unbutton black vest (Which had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Which is a red and white fan.), dark grey jeans, and black and blue sneakers. If he wasnt a huge bastard, we might be friends (Key word 'MIGHT'.), but nooo he's just got to think he's better then everyone else. You see just like any other school everyone separated in different kinds of groups, theres goth, emos, geeks, popular kids, rich kids, and this list can go on. You had to have money, got talent, or be a genius to get into this school ( It is the best school in the country!). But there are different kinds of popular kids, there the emo, rich "I think I'm better then you." group, which has Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji (Hinata's older cousin.), Sabaku Gaara (Temari's younger brother.), Uchiha Sai (Sasuke's cousin.), Karin (Sasuke's super stalker.), Lulu's kinda a part of it, and some other kids. Then theres the "I just want to hang out and have fun." popular kids, which my Naruto (HEEYYY! I liked him before he was popular, so he mine!) is a part along with some other people. And lastly the "I dont care that I'm popular." group, which me and my friends are in. And there th- HOLY SHIT! He still talking to me, maybe I should listen.

"Seriously, are you just gonna stand there looking like a idiot." His smirk is what pisses me off the most.

"Listen bastard! You bumped into me!" He only scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets walking off. Not before whispering.

"Baka." Ohhh, I so hate him! Naruto is sooo much better!

(After school.)

Here I am getting ready to leave school, when someone comes up behide me and grabs my ASS!

"Hello Yuna-chan, miss me.." I felt my eyebrow twitch (BAD!). Oh how this lovely day just got better. I turned around and glared at one Sai, who was obviously faking a smile. Sai had short neat jet black hair, pale skin (It most be a Uchiha thing.), and onyx eyes like Sasuke. He was wearing a halfcut light grey shirt, with a long blue and black plaid vest over it, tight black jeans (Really, sometimes I think he's gay.), and nice black business shoes. He was hot, but a HUGE hentai.

Everyone, meet one of my worse nightmares and biggest stalkers, Uchiha Sai! Sai didnt remove his hand off me ass, and was giving me a lustful stare(HENTAI!). Kami-sama, give me the power to not kill him!

"Hi Sai, no I did not miss you. And would you mind taking your hand off my ass?." I said, not even trying to hide my anger.

"Hmm, ok." He removed his hand, but still gave me that damn look.

"So, I was wondering..." he took a step closer, in was now in my personal space. He put both his hands on either side of my head, pinning me to the locker behide me ( I dont even know how he did it.), "If you'd like to come over to my place, for we can get to know each other better.." His hands were going waay to low for my liking. I kept my cool though and glared at him, he just smirked and leaned down towards my lips. THATS IT! I punch him square in the face, and watched as he went flying backwards (Yea. I'm that strong.). I 'hmph' and left without another word.

The only thing I was thinking was.

'WHAT A JERK!'

(At home.).

I drove into the garage around 4:06 and unfortunately for me my brother was home. now for those of you who are thinking "He cant be that bad.", you are wrong. you see, about 22 years ago my mother couldn't have children. Dont matter how hard they tried (And my dad is Jiraiya, the biggest hentai on earth. You can imagine they tried.). So after a while, they thought it would be a good idea to adopt. Which is where Juubi comes in, he was only 3 months when they adopted him, so they still had time to baby him. And then 5 years later a miracle happen, and I was born. At first Juubi didnt like me (Well, fuck you too.), but after sometime he started to warm up to me (Awww!). So what bought me to dislike him, hmm I'll tell you. One day, after 2 years of asking my parents to by me a dog, I asked Juubi to walk Junior (I didnt even have time to gave him a good name.) to the park and you know what he did. HE LOST HIM! He didnt even say sorry, all he said was "Your stupid dog ran away.". And so came my dislike to him. Anyway my brother had short with low spikes jet black hair, onyx eyes, and creamy ivory skin like me. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, with a black jacket over it, black ripped jeans, and black shoes.

"Whatzup okami." He said as I entered the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching tv. I replied with a low 'hey' and walked into the kitchen room. I walked over to my mom and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and exited the room.

"YUNA ARE YOU EATING!" I heard my mom yell.

"Nah, I'm good!"I yelled back, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Ok! But I'm making you a plate, just in case you change your mind!"I smiled, I really loved my mom.

"K!"And with that I was off, and into my room. My room colors were dark purple, black and white. The walls was a dark purple with black roses designs on the walls. Nice fizzy black carpat, with a white skull rug in the middle. A large wooded black desk, which held a black computer, a dark purple desk lamp, and a few books. A black wooded chair. A black 50 inch tv on the wall across my bed, with almost every game system known to man on a black shelves under it. A black wooded bookcase, with a shitload of books in it. Two dark purple beg bag chairs. Two black wooded bedside table, with a white lamp on one of them, and my dark purple alarm clock on the other. Two black wooded drawers. I had a few pictures on the walls. A HUGE walk in closet. And I had a big balcony. Two bay windows with black window seats, and two black curtains covering them. A large king size bed, with white pillows, dark purple sheets and a big warm black blanket ( or cover.) over it. Yup! This was the 'Yuna' cave.

I dropped my bag on my bed and walked into my bathroom. My bathroom was very large. It had lavender tile on the shower walls, and white tile on the floor. The walls were a darker shade of lavender. The bathtub and shower were separated. The shower was see through, and could fit 7 people. While the bathtub was white, and could fit about 6. I sat on the edge of the tub and turned the water on, once the water was at the right temperature. I removed my clothes, dropping them in a cream color humper and got inside the tub. I sighed once the warm water touched my skin.

I dont know how long I stayed like that, but I knew it was heaven (Without Naruto, of couse.). I washed my body and hair, and got out of the tub. I wrapped a white furry towel around myself (From me boobs, to my thighs.), and exited the bathroom. I walked over to one of drawers and pulled out a black bra and panties. Once they were on I opened another draw. And pulled out a yellow T shirt, with words like 'Peace', 'Hate', 'Love' and 'Death' in big black letters on it. Then came some long blue and white plaid 'pj' pants. And lastly black and white striped socks. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and sat down on my bed. I reached under my bed and pulled out a dark purple laptop. I desided I go on the 'leaf' corner for a while. If your wondering what that is, its a chat website with millions of chatrooms. I checked to see if any of my friends were online, and saw that Ino was logged in. I sent her a chat invitation and waited for her to reply. After a minute we both entered a chat room.

_~SheWolf~ has signed on at 7:23 PM (Yea, I was in the tub that long.)._

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ has signed on at 7:24 PM._

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ hey Yuney!_

_~SheWolf~ hey Ino, watz up!_

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ nothin, just textin this guy i meet at work._

_~SheWolf~ cool, he cute?_

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ u bet, i dont just date anyone!_

_~SheWolf~ im sorry, since when did u 2 start dating?_

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ right after he asked me for my name._

_~SheWolf~ lmao._

_~PrettyInPink~ has signed on at 7:30 PM._

_~ShyButterfly~ has signed on at 7:31 PM._  
><em>~Purpleisthenewpurple~ hey 4head, hey Hina. wat ya gurls doing?<em>

_~PrettyInPink~ nothin, just chillin._

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ true, true._

_~ShyButterfly~ i-im just reading._

_~SheWolf~ hi Hina! hi Saku!_

_~PrettyInPink~ hi Yun!_

_~Shybutterfly~ h-hello Yuna-chan, how was ur day?_

_~SheWolf~ well i can say i had better *sigh*._

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ wat happen?_

_~SheWolf~ nothin, just a fanboy attack._

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ mayb u should get a bf, then they wont mess with u._

_~SheWolf~ i know, but u gurls know i like Naruto *sigh*._

_~PrettyInPink~ mayb you should asked him out?_

_~ShyButterfly~ *nod* yea, t-that way they can leave you alone. a-and u get Naruto._

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ oh damn! my mom askin me to help close the shop, gotta go! PEACE!_

_~PrettyInPink~ yea, my mom askin me to set the table *sigh*._

_~ShyButterfly~ f-father just asked 4 my help, sorry._

_~SheWolf~ no big, bye gurls!_

_~PrettyInPink~ bye Yun!_

_~ShyButterfly~ g-goodnite Yuna-chan._

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ see ya later Yuney!_

_~PrettyInPink~ has signed off at 7:40 PM._

_~ShyButterfly~ has signed off at 7:41 PM._

_~Purpleisthenewpurple~ has signed off at 7:42 PM._

_~SheWolf~ has signed off at 7:43 PM._

I closed my laptop and sat it on one of my bedside tables, and cralwed my way under my covers.

I closed my eyes, felling into a deep slumber. Where me and my 'prince' charming lived!

TBC...

* * *

><p>Tamari: Like it, love it!<p>

Tamari: R&R please!

Tamari: BYE NOW!


End file.
